(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card reader in which a user inserts a card into an insertion slot and which reads and writes data on the card, and more specifically to a card guiding device for a card reader that does not malfunction if a card smaller than the standard size is inserted.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional card reader, when a card with an IC module or a magnetic stripe is inserted into an insertion slot of a card reader, the IC module contacts a connector of a reading portion or the magnetic stripe passes a head, thereby reading the data on the card.
The housing of a card reader is divided into upper and lower housings between which required components are mounted prior to the assembly of the two housings.
It is difficult to fit the two housings together with hooks. Because of the assembling tolerance, the hooks are often broken during the assembly or disassembly of the apparatus, and malfunctions occur because the assembled upper and lower housings are joined loosely by the assembling tolerance.
Also, when the upper housing and lower housing are assembled using screws, bosses to which the screws are fixed are often broken, and when the housings are assembled using supersonic fusion, errors and malfunction occur from burrs caused by supersonic fusion.
The above problems inherent in the card reader's structure are further exacerbated by the disassembly required for a nonstandard card or other foreign objects to be retrieved after being inserted into the insertion slot.
Lastly, because both sides of the card inserted into an insertion slot are guided by the guide rails formed on both sides of a housing, the distance between the two guide rails is larger than the maximum allowable tolerance of a card size to satisfy the allowable tolerance of a card size in ISO 9000.
Thus, a conventional card reader experiences errors caused by the data signal loss, because the card is not positioned adequately and not properly aligned when the card is inserted and carried.